


I missed you idiot!

by blue_glitch



Series: the souls [2]
Category: Undersouls (au), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_glitch/pseuds/blue_glitch
Summary: Mettaton is invited to a family reunion.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: the souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. the letter

**Author's Note:**

> to make up for my terrible first fic I restarted the story.

'Crap.' he thought for the fifteenth time since opening the letter.

"Hey, Mettaton?"

"Yes Charlie?"

"You've been staring at that letter for the last ten minutes, what is it?" without warning, Charlie snatched the letter out of his brother's hands and started to read it aloud to anyone in earshot. 

"'Dear Hapstablook,' Wait. Isn't that your old name?"

"Yes." The older robot murmured in reply, "Now will you please give that back?"

Charlie ignored this and sashayed into the living room where Alyssa, Alice, Alphys and Undyne were sat. Upon her best friend walking into the room Alyssa paused whatever they were watching (probably anime) to listen to whatever he was going to say.

Once again Charlie read aloud "'I am inviting you and my supposed other son' or in other words me-"

"Rude much." Alice interrupted.

"I know! Now let's see, 'I'm inviting you and my supposed other son to a family reunion'" This caught Alphys' attention.

"You're going right Mettaton?"

He was silent for a moment before speaking "Wasn't planning to."

"You know what? I'm going to summarise the rest since everyone feels the need to interrupt me. Ok, our parents and someone called uhh, Capsablook is going to be there, you have to bring anyone you're dating regardless of how long for. Oh! They even included wristbands!"

"Fine, I'll go." Mettaton finally declared.

"So what changed your mind?" Alyssa asked, she clearly didn't care about why but was curious anyway.

"Capstablook- my sister will be there, I haven't seen her for years."

"So, it's settled, we're going."

"Yes."


	2. the invite pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in another house Amelia receives an invite for the very same reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before people start pronouncing Reni Ren-ee it's said Ren-I I hope that makes sense
> 
> I had no ideas for the chapter name so sorry it's so bad

"So I was invited to a family reunion."

this caused Reni to burst out into helpless laughter.

"A what?" Korin asked, obviously confused by this.

Amelia just looked at him with an annoyed look and said "basically a meet-up with my family."

"Oh, I feel sorry for you."

Reni laughed even more than he was before and even harder.

Sighing and giving Reni her signature look to get him to shut up. "they still think I'm a ghost and Hapsta is the only one that knows that I identify as female."

"damn, I feel so sorry for you." Reni said, still out of breath from laughing too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised an explanation of a character's name.
> 
> Charlie.
> 
> So as you might have noticed, last chapter Charlie was referred to as a robot and as Mettaton's brother, anyway, the two need to charge a lot sooo Charlie and charging kinda rhyme.
> 
> sorry this chapter is short.


	3. an explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an explanation of my au. sorry.

Hey!

I've only written an explanation once and that was on amino so let's see how this goes.

you've already had a bit of an introduction to Alyssa, Alice and Charlie, and I've already called Charlie Metta's younger brother and that. is his position. 

so, um, how this works is that Alphys accidentally created a second version of some monsters' souls but they didn't take shape until post pacifist route.

there were some complications with the second Undyne soul, causing her already dead sister's conscience to get inside it and it's complicated. 

here's a list of the characters' soul and their duplicate's name:

Frisk: Chance

Undyne: Alice (she was originally called Aliv)

Alphys: Alyssa

Mettaton: Charlie (he is also a ghost that possesses a robot)

Asgore: Julian 

Toriel: Tia

Napstablook: Hannah (she generally goes by vanilla)

Sans: Comfortaa (yes, his name is also a font)

Papyrus: Calabri (FONT)

W.D Gaster: N.T.R Gaster (N.T.R stands for new thames roman, also, don't ask how se replicated Gaster's soul, I don't know either)

the rest of the stuff in this au I'm going to leave you to work out yourself, and a little notice you'll need to know later; Flowey and Echo are similar.

thanks for reading this notice as I struggle to write the family reunion.


	4. preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preperation on both sides

"Tony. Tony! TONY! Calm down!"

"Sean, I haven't seen Capstablook in god knows how long, and you're asking me to calm down!?"

"Yep." 

Mettaton rolled his eye and returned to his wardrobe. Ever since him and Sean found out that their souls were linked, he had never stopped annoying him. Or calling him by his original name.

"What about this?" He asked, bringing out a black dress.

"Hmmm, she's either going to think you are still a femboy or trans female. Also, it looks extremely alike to Spectre's dress, so maybe she'll think you're trying to match."

"I might as well ask Spectre, she actually has fashion sense."

"She'll be here in fifteen minutes if you're fine with only wearing two colours."

Mettaton groaned. no matter what he said, Sean always seemed to be at least 100 steps ahead of him.

"Why did you invite her?"

"I didn't. Charlie did. He wanted to make a good first impression with his sister."

Mettaton rolled his eye, today was going to be a long day.

\------

"You give terrible fashion advice."

"You're us, two guys who have no idea about fashion, what to wear to your family reunion. What did you expect?"

"Why do I live with you two again?"

"One, I own this house, if you want me to kick you out I'll do it, two, my fiancé and kids live her too, three, we've known each other since we were kids so either way you would still have to deal with me."

"I like your fiancé, he's nice, and I adore your kids, Beatrice is smart, Zane is gorgeous, Alfred is strong and Lilith is so sweet that I'll be surprised if I haven't got diabetes by now."

It was true. At the age of 31, Reni had got the three of them through the barrier, got into and finished collage, accidentally created another sibling, found a boyfriend, finished Amelia's body, had four kids, got engaged to said boyfriend and now was fixing his relationship with his sister. At the age of 29 Amelia had died, become a ghost, become fully corporal with the body that Reni had made her, become famous and was now figuring out how to 1. ask the cute girl who worked at the cafe out 2. dress for a family reunion. neither were going well. Finally, Korin, at the age of 30, had almost died, lost a sibling, killed his mother, been befriended by Reni and Amelia, found that he had selective mutism, somehow become a teacher, figured out that his only other sibling probably hates him and had sleep paralysis every night. It was funny that despite their differences, these three were the reason that most of the world liked monsters even before the barrier was broken.

"Papa! Daddy and auntie Amelia are fighting again!" Beatrice shouted. Reni's oldest, at the age of six, was a quick learner that gained her daddy's tail, yellow eyes and had a few scales sticking out of her skin that she got from her papa, as well as that, she got his black hair and his sister's face.

"Sorry, Bea! Just give me a second, I'm sorting out the twins' lunch!"

The twins, rather ironically, were as different as can be. One was completely monster but got their papa's eyes, whilst the other was completely human and got her daddy's eyes.

\-----

Spectre gave great fashion advice. At least, that's what she thought. Something about being asked by the famous Mettaton, well known Charlie heck even Sean once asked her for fashion advice, made her think that. One thing that was commonly thought about her was that her clothing style was only ever one or two colours. This was wrong. She was the one who put together one of Mettaton's most iconic outfits; black trousers, a red belt, a white shirt and a golden glittery tailcoat, to tie it all together he wore a black top hat with a red ribbon tied around it. He wore it to his first date with Papyrus who was speechless on sight. So it made sense that she was exited to give Charlie, well known blogger to the point that he appeared on talk shows. All she had to do is calm down a panicked Charlie, help him pick some clothes and work out how on earth she was also invited to the reunion. easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all those who don't know; selective mutism is when you can't talk to those you don't trust, so, it's kind of weird that Korin became a teacher.
> 
> also; Undyne the undying, korin the courageous, Alice the alive and just to save me this later; deathra, death row.
> 
> the next chapter should be the reunion.


	5. reunion

Mettaton reached for the door handle and hesitated. It was always a surprise for Mettaton to hesitate but given the circumstances he had all rights to. 

"Hey Mettabro, you ok?" Charlie questioned, obviously disturbed by the fact that his brother was hesitating.

"Yes Charlie, I'm fine... just a little... nervous."

"When was the last time you saw you fam-"

"METTATON!"

The two boys looked to their left to see Papyrus arriving and Napstablook tagging not too far behind.

"Hello Papy darling!" the older one called back. "Do you know when the others are going to arrive?"

"THEY ALREADY ARRIVED! I SUSPECT THAT THEIR ALREADY INSIDE."

Without another word Charlie reached the decision to open the doors.

\------

The last way Amelia expected to first see her brother again was behind an eighteen-year-old who had just kicked the door open.

"Hello?" She asked, trying and failing to not sound nervous. "I'm Amelia but you may remember me as Capstablook or Aphrodi-" was all she managed to say before Metta tackled her onto the floor in a hug.

"I'm Mettaton but you may remember me as Hapstablook or Tony."

Amelia burst into helpless tears. She was actually here with her little brother, they were together again.

"A-are you o-ok?" a stuttering Metta asked.

"I missed you idiot!"

He chuckled a bit at this. But approximately half a second later he was crying too.

"Hey Ton-- MUM!"

It didn't take long for Sean to notice a woman sat at the table in the centre of the room. She was old judging by the fact that her blonde hair faded into black then white, her skin was pale so it was quite surprising that she was Sean's mother even though he did have vitiligo.

Five more minutes and everyone but Charlie, Ghost and Spectre was crying, but that lasted only a minute longer before they were crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to be the last! it will just be the lunch they have together [insert the awkwardness that is meeting you're dates parents]


	6. how awkward can a reunion be?

Alice was the last to show up. This was extremely weird considering Undyne's nickname for her was 'punctual punk'. When everyone was settled the conversations started.

"HELLO HUMAN!"

"Hello- uhm, what's your name?"

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Well hello 'the great Papyrus!'"

"MAY I ASK FOR YOUR NAME HUMAN?"

"Her name is Alison Papy dear."

"Knew it~" Amelia mused. 

"Knew what?"

"That you're gay."

"I literally told you when I was fifteen!"

"And I haven't seen you for six years!"

"At least I have a boyfriend!"

"I like girls, I will never have a boyfriend!"

Deciding that it would be a reasonable thing to do Alison butted into the argument before it escalated "You two have been in the same room for half an hour and you're already arguing!"

The two shot her a death glare before resuming the argument for what would be the next fifteen minutes.

\---

"DO THEY USUALLY ARGUE THIS MUCH?"

"No. When they were kids Aphrodite was the only person that understood that Tony was not trans but simply enjoyed dressing femininely."

"TONY AND APHRODITE?"

"Mettaton is Tony, Amelia is Aphrodite simple as." came Sean's voice from behind them.

They turned to see the man.

"HELLO SMALL HUMAN!" Papyrus said, obviously mistaking him for a child.

"I'm the same age as Tony so shut the heavens up."

"SORRY HUMAN!"  
  


"The name's Sean and judging by the font you're Papyrus."

"THAT IS CORRECT!"

"My name or yours?"

"MY NAME!"

\---

"I feel out of place here." Spectre whispered to her best friend.

"I do too." Napstablook muttered.

"Agreed." Ghost said in turn.

"Count me in." came Alice's voice.

"Definitely." Charlie joined in. "Though I haven't told my supposed aunt that I'm a person yet."

"Then do it!"

"You should do it."

"Definitely."

"Yep."

\---

"Hello."  
  


"Hello."

The woman wasn't sure about robots yet and was somewhat nervous that one around the age of eighteen was standing right in front of her.

"I'm your supposed nephew."

"Oh, sorry for referring to you that way I just had no idea how else to."

"Nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> So at the end of each chapter I'm going to explain the reasoning behind a characters name or design.
> 
> Amelia.
> 
> So I wanted for whoever she would date to call her amore, and in a song I really enjoy it says mon amore, mon ami, so I took the ami part and called her Amelia, the reasoning behind her original name is just taking the fact that Napstablook and Hapstablook are spelt the same except for the first letter sooo Capstablook.


End file.
